Do or Die
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: [BEING REWRITTEN] Just when they thought there wouldn't be any crazy lunatic trying to take over the world, chaos broke the silence. However, not in the present, but in the time of his ancestor. TYL!Tsuna/Boss!Tsuna, 1st Gen, 10th Gen.
1. Encounter

**TItle:** Do or Die

**Summary:** Being sent back 400 years in the past is worst part of all; having to do with not alternating the future. But that isn't all. Tsuna, the current 10th Vongola Boss, has been coincidently traveled to the first phase of a chaotic war. TYL!Tsuna/Boss!Tsuna, 1st Gen, 10th Gen.

* * *

"_Vongola._" - **Italian**

"Vongola." - **Japanese**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Encounter

* * *

"Is this how it'll be.. from now on?"

The current 10th Vongola Boss sat in the original position, as from when he woken, cradlng his head. All the thoughts of traveling through the time and space rushing back in forth causing a migraine. Was that even possible? To be able to reverse time—to which he already experienced the future.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he removed his hands then search his pockets. Relief washed over having to find his mittens, his Vongola ring, and HDWM pills—which he surely will need; though he could control his flames and transform it at will and with ease.

Standing from his postion, he flatten his expensive suit, which had tiny particles of DNA. The droplets smeared his palms, tainting it a dark yet light crimson red. _'It seems I must have a change of clothing.'_ He grimaced, wiping his palms on the surface of his expensive dress pants. His cape gently flowed with the wind, also cooling his face of stress and heat.

"Seems as if I have to find some useful utilities until a way of reversal is found." He softly spoke, gazing at the night stars with interest.

A few steps forward caused his Hyper Intuition to go haywire. Easing his muslces into a stance, his eyes cautiously observed his surroundings; keening his ears and sight to a more aware level. _'No matter how powerful this era may be, I must keep a wary eye out.'_ Advising himself to be at a cautious level.

His intution suddenly died out then abruptedly skyrocketed in mere seconds, causing the individual to tense; taking a more defensive stance. The sound of a gun being loaded echoed, resounding in all directions through the trees. Half a second pasted before a beaming, bright red ball of flames grazed the leaves before reaching him at unbelievable speed.

He jumped to the side using his fast reflexes, barely dodging the imcoming object. The bullet grazed his shoulder, singing the cloth, leaving behind a gape with crisped, burnt skin. '_His retaliations are fast.'_ He thought with a small frown.

"_Oi, you. This is private property. No trespassing._" A distant voice growled out, the leaves rustling with his movements. _'Italian language, huh.'_ He relectantly thought.

Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his fists; readying himself for his—possibly—next incoming attacks. He decided against responsing, knowing that it would cause more than enough problems. A branch snapped, the person vending his anger on nature, showed how much patience he had.

"_Answer, or die!_" Venom dripped from every word, promising an unpleasent fate.

Cursing inwardly, he stood rigid, allowing his guard to increase. In a slighty deep, authoritive voice, he spoke, "_Trepassing on who's property, if I may ask?_"

The person sprinted through the trees at a fast rate, reaching him in a second with a blade dangerously close to slicing his throat and a gun pushed upright, tightly against his abodnem. "_Answer, dammit!_" The person shouted, adding more pressure.

Luminious red eyes glared into his chocolate brown eyes, intensifying by the second. A click resounded in his mind, all the memories crowded his vision. He narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue while observing the person. _'G, Vongola's 1st Generation Storm Guardian. Right-hand man of the Vongola I, Primo, or namely Giotto.'_ Suppressing a sigh at the others's behavior, he calmly stated, "_In honesty, I don't understand your agressive behavior. In which I also don't understand the circumstances of my wellbeing suddenly appearing your property._"

The red head looked as if he wanted to lash out; as if to claw his guts out and cause him excruicating pain. He then heaved angrily, slowly recoiling his gun yet keeping his blade in place. "_You'd think I'd believe anything you would say. Not a chance._"

As the last word left his lips, they ingaged in weaponary battle, both using special guns of their own. The destruction in the surrounding area was more than enough to look disastourous; leaving only several spots of unharmed ground. That wasn't the only thing, the chaotic noise woken the residences of the nearby mansion.

Beunknownst to the two combatants, a swarm, or group, of equally tall figures stood on the sidelines. A thick blanket of dust filled the air caused the duo a temporary blindness. Just as the dust settled, the two were about to engage in another battle until a cold, menacing voice sliced the thickened, tensed atmosphere.

"_Those who have caused a disturbance to the peace shall be arrested!_" A jingle of chains soon followed after. A sound of rushed, forced air neared the duo, and in a split second, both were chained.

The right-hand man didn't take it lightly, kicking and thrashing to release himself. A bottle of profanities left the man's mouth. "_You piece of shit cloud! Unleash me from this!_"

"_Hn._" Was all he replied then kept silent, deeply observing the other hostage with a hard glare. "_Who are you?_" This caught the rest of the groups attentions', all sending a glare and readying into a defensive stance.

The brunet looked every person over, the pieces of the puzzle all coming together. _'The Vongola's 1st Generation Guardians.' _He inwardly groaned, trying to ignoring the many stares that felt as if reading his soul. Debating whether he should reveal his name of not, he went with the latter. Couldn't do no harm, could it? Taking a breathe, he slowly said, "_Sawada Tsunayoshi._"

The guardians briefly glance at the other, namely Ugetsu Asari. Said man gave him a smile, replying in Japanese, "You're Japanese, are you not?"

"Hai," Tsuna gave a small smile in return, only to turn away just as quick. Asari neared the youngster, giving precise length between them both.

"Tsunayoshi," He began, putting a hand on his tense shoulders. "Would you mind giving us information as to why you are here?"

Tsuna gave the rain guardian a brief glance before sighing. "Gomenasai, Otoko-san." As quick as the wind, Tsuna released himself from the cuffs in a swift movement. This action caused the other gentlemen tense and to raise their weapons. Waving his hands in surrender, Tsuna took slow, cautious step back. He wouldn't want to get caught up in a heated battle with the 1st Generation, considering they assumed he was an assassin, or intruder.

A blonde male dressed in expensive clothing stepped forth, his guardians inching closer. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as they advanced on him, also taking his own steps back. _'Quite shocking to see the 1st Generation in flesh and blood.'_

"Tsunayoshi-"

"Tsuna would do just fine."

The Primo nodded, finally deciding to settle his feet place. "Tsuna," His tone showed authoration. "Would you please kindly give us information then you could be on your way." G growled beside him, his eyes casting a distress look. "_Giotto-_"

Giotto silenced his right-hand man with a flick of his wrist. Tsuna watched the interaction with amusement, but suddenly feeling a brink of pain in his heart. A grinning silverette appeared in his mind. _'Gokudera...'_ Shaking his depressing thoughts away, he stared at the group. "As much as I'd like to stay, I must be going."

Before he could move a muscle, the green haired teen decided to voice his thoughts. "Y-y-you look similar to G-Giotto!" He shrieked, fainting on the ground due to overwhelming shock. The rest glanced at both males, their eyes widen in shock before chaos broke loose.

"WHAT!" G was the most effected out of everyone, having Asari and Knuckles try to hold him back from beating the calm 10th Vongola Boss to a pulp. Raising clutched, white fist, he shouted, "You think you can just waltz in here and disguise yourself as Giotto!"

Tsuna mere rolled his eyes, watching the group with an amused expression. "_For your information G, I didn't waltz in here as easily._" Despite the boy being a Japanese, he was _absolutely_ fluent in Italian, surprising the guardians.

Noticing the blood on the others suit, Giotto asked hesitantly, "Any understandment as to why your attire is bloody?" Tsuna glanced down and a ghost of smirk appeared on his face. "Guess you could say I went through warfare."

...

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, well, I've created yet another story again. I know, I have many others which aren't updated. This summer is very frustrating, indicating that I didn't have wifi to update AND type out my stories! Ugh! I have many ideas popping up every now and then! As soon as I receive network again, I shall update the rest as quick as my brain can get.

*Now that I made a new story; adding a new category to my collection! This is my very own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic. So, if any of you read this, please let me know of your opinions of this idea.

_**-AnimexXxLuvver**_

_**EDITED: 12-05-14**_


	2. Complications

"_Vongola._" **-** **Italian**

"Vongola." **\- Japanese**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Complications

* * *

Did he regret even coming to this time? Technically, he _absolutely_ did, thank you very much. To which, he believes, blames on his sadistic home tutor, Reborn. After having been taught all the necessities and attributes of becoming and being a Vongola Boss. He was also given thousands—possibly even more—of books covering every aspect of history, not a single step missed.

From his own opinions, educating about Time Pardox was horrifying due to trying to remember the many twists and turns. It required a very complex individual, considering each topic goes in a never ending cycle—repeating many details at a certain point. His first experience of time travel was very inevidental and confusing, but luckily it was the upcoming ten years. Not having to worry about changing important entails, unlike the past. The past—currently now—is now his top priority in "Avoid At All Costs" list.

The turn of events—as of now—is very frustrating, considering he had meet the 1st Generation at the very beginning. And also had been captured, or rathered freed of himself, adding onto the list of what he seems like a infinite load of conflicts. Ah, seems as if all this reminiscing has caused him a bit nauesa.

Rubbing his temples in a tempted manner, he shifted his gaze onto the grassy land before him. Hm, the ground seems very interesting rather than the dumbfounded group surrounding him. '_Oh the joy of being from the future.'_ He inwardly cursed, resisting the urge to release a irritated click of his tongue.

"_Nufufu~ Seems as if the youngster if ignoring me._" Daemon purposely mocked, the tip of his eyebrow twitched slightly. His fingers itching to grasp his trident and slice the Vongola Boss to pieces.

Tsuna closely observed his actions, already coming to a conclusion that he doesn't take well to being ignored. His intution gave him a small speck of warning of the movements from the mist guardian. The brunette tensed his muscles, giving both bloodlusted guardians most of his attention. Any moment would be his last if he didn't keep a keen eye.

Tsuna released a quiet snort, his eyes slightly showing mock. Lazily glancing over the French-like soldier, his nose scrunched a tiny fraction. "_Do you have any evidence to provide?_" He pressed, a little too much.

The red headed male sneered at him, exposing his flawless white teeth along with sharp canines. "_It would be best if you drop that attitude or this will be your last._"

Asari, who was quietly on standby,—which is very unusual—gripped his katana tighter. "In what aspects did you receive our names?" Overloading forms of false ideas came to everyone's minds.

The future successor of Vongola frowned inwardly, assuming that this was just the duty of them to be overly concern of their premises. After all, he would have mostly likely did the same if a conflict similar would appear. Which he hopefully prays not will happen. But that isn't possible considering he is _entirely_ involved in the mafia with the most highest, outstanding and respected position.

He released a slightly distained smile, his brows keening together. "No need for harsh intentions, if you must. I come completely harmless unless you intent to dig deeper." The last of his words were rather forced, which the generation first-handly noticed.

Giotto wrenched his hands in a firm grasp, placing it above his abdomen. His aura radiated "strength" and "power," along with his formal posture and neutral expression. "_That clearly is our intention. If you wouldn't mind, we would like to take this easy—no harm done. That's all we ask of you._"

Tsuna stretched his fingers in hands reach, faking an interested facade. "I_s that so,_" he slowly responded, as if mocking them. His bangs hid his eyes from sight, amusement swirling in the caramel depths of abyss.

The storm guardian bared his teeth, biting the side of his cheek in irritation. '_He acts as if owns the place. Tch, bastard.'_ He thought bitterly, spitting a bit of saliva in anger. The thunder guardian, Lampo, recoiled in disgust, taking a step away while glaring at the madman. "_Gross! What the hell, G?_" He whined in distress.

G shifted his feet toward his direction, giving the teen an icy glare from his side glance. "I s_uggest you don't repeat that ever again._" Then turned his attention to the calm, relaxed brunette. Lampo grumbled but none-the-less complied, also focusing on the brunette.

Unknown to the duo, Tsuna gazed at their interactions with mild interest, recalling his past memories. _'Things never do change.'_ It was best that his emotions don't get the best of him. Well, at least not yet. Mentally taking a note, he overlooked each individual, each gradually looking as if caught in a turmoil. Settling his sights on the founder of his position, he gestured to his hands. "Even if you insisted no violence; why the tense atmosphere and posture? Do you not trust me?"

The blonde jolted, his act noticed at the very beginning even if he had low expections of the young adult. Not that he entirely dismissed his reflexes on freeing himself of Alaude's specially crafted cuffs. Confusion swirled in the depths of his baby blue eyes, asking so many questions of the stranger standing before him. On the outside, his expression remained neutral, but his eyes differed.

Tsuna caught his gaze and searched them throughly. Just as he thought, each had their own perspectives of him, which mostly consisted of wariness, irritation, and interest. That was.. interesting. He'd never thought they would have a heavy weight on him. Pushing his thoughts aside, he casually shoved his hands in his pockets. Leaning on a leg, he said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Waving a finger in the mockily, he glared slightly. "Pr_imo, don't you trust your intution as much as your guardians?_"

The surrounding individuals froze, his words echoing in the cores of their minds. '..intution..' Giotto gave him a heated glare, enclosing his fingers around his gloves in his suit pocket. "_I've had enough of your nuisance. Who are you?_" His voice gradually got deeper, holding the tone of an enraged boss.

His guardians flocked his sides in a second, each sending different levels of glares. The red head's eyes enlarged before flickering like a flame. Releasing a snarl, G charged head on, his gun flaring up in a large flame. With the gun charged at the highest level, he jumped above Tsuna's head, slowly twisting and turning. In a split second, he pulled the trigger as a huge red flame bursted forth.

The brunette quickly evaded the attack by doing an 180° degree sidekick, aiming the heel of his foot aline with the storm guardian's abdomen. G caught his foot and pushed himself further away then landing safely on his two feet. Tsuna landed gracefully, his attire not runined the slightest. A small crater was left where the brunette once stood while the duo switched places.

G gripped his gun with two hands, the weapon pointed in the direction of his fellow guardians and boss. Just before he fired, he sneered, "Don't think this is a game anymore!" Then another huge flame traveled at a fast rate. Giotto and his guardians jumped to the side, bracing themselves for the blast. Tsuna studied the storm's stance and almost snorted in amusement. 'This is very familiar.'

When the bullet made contact, a bright light fled the surrounding area, temporarily blinding the witnesses. By the time they regained their visions, they peered through the dust and found nothing but a large crater. G smirked in victory, dropping his guard competely. "_Beat that, bastard! I've done my job._"

The founding generation gathered around the crater and glanced at the other. That was until Giotto broke the silence by asking an unusually disturbing question; "_Did we just kill that guy?_" He asked in disbelief and shock. The rest re-thought over the question with bewilderment. Yes, they killed the guy—well by G's hands anyway—but what's this strange feeling.

Actually, there were two strange feelings they felt; one, by eliminating the guy, and two, a dreading feeling washed over them. The feel of a bad occurance was about to happen. The atmosphere suddenly felt hard to breathe in and changed drastically. The temperature dropped below zero degrees in a second. This alerted the group as they got into a circle.

Lampo shivered, trying to regain his warmth as he rubbed his arms frantically. He released a deep sigh, but it physically came out as a fog-like substance. "_G-guys, why did it suddenly get really cold?_" Everyone realized his notice and glanced at the sky. Dark clouds rolled in above their heads just as quick, making the atmosphere more colder than before.

A broken tree branch caught their attention, all heads turning in a particular direction. Until a low voice boomed, "_Game? The mafia isn't a billion times close to a game. It's called reality._" Recognizing it as Tsuna, they readied their flames just as Giotto shoved his gloves on, already in HDWM.

Tsuna let out a chuckle as he watched them crowd into a group. "I really won't want to do this. But if you insist." He spread his feet a foot apart then held is hands together in front of his torso, looking as if he were praying. Closing his eyes, he gathered as much energy as to where it'll not be fatal but left some major and/or minor injuries. If he were in HDWM, the damage would be permenent and fatal.

At first, a small orb of an orange sphere appeared between his palms, but later grown as large as a basketball. He charged a small amount of flames into a ball and stop once he it was enough. In a calm, relaxing tone, he casted, "Supernovae X!" His eyes snapped open and flashed a bright orange before returning to their original color. The orb in his palms shot out of his hands before heading straight at the petrified group.

The guardians eyes widen in shock, there bodies frozen in place. This guy. Did they really just sense sky flames radiating from him? They snapped back into reality when the ball of energy came rushing at them. They barely escaped the blast when it exploded on the ground beneath them.

BOOM!

The blast echoed throught the surrounding around.

The maids and butlers within the mansion froze in their places before going chaotic, running for cover. Once hearing the loud boom—to which they thought a war has started—everyone scrambled into random directions.

Dust particles once again fogged the area, tiny debris of some sort raining down. As it settled, a mile large gap was created, destroying the once beautiful garden and arcitectures. The first generation individuals were found in various areas of the crater, all carrying injuries.

Tsuna frowned deeply, his bangs shadowing his eyes from view._ 'I must recleanse my sins. I apologize for the misconcept, Primo.'_ He thought wearily, his fists clenching at his sides. His attention then focused on the decapitated men.

Giotto groaned painly, feeling every part of his body ache with his slight movements. Same goes to the others dealing with wounds, of course. His mind wandered off to the man's actions, most likely his flames._ 'Could he, too, wield the Sky flames? Which is very unlikely considering not much exsists with this time. So, how can it be possible?'_ A pitiful whimper escaped his lips. Never in his life as he experienced this much pain.

Cracking an eye open, he gazed at the sky in a daze then settling them on each of his companions. Each were covered in wounds sizing from minor to major, including himself. The sound of footsteps crossing the grass gathered their attention. Looking to the edge of the crater they saw the brunette staring them down with.. sympathy?

His voice came out as low as a whisper but they heard clearly. "_I am displease with my actions. But as for the destruction I've caused, I assure you this will be accumulated with as soon as possible._"

Their visions faded black and the last words heard were, "..Sorry, Giotto, and your guardians."

..

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Also, if you've thought about Tsuna's "Supernovae X", it's an attack created for myself. Well, because I thought, you know, Tsuna should have a new technique since some are overly used, as a cliche. So, yes, that's all for now. Until next time!

**-AnimexXxLuvver**

**EDITED: 12-05-14**


	3. Undeniable Ideals

"_Vongola._" **\- Italian**

"Vongola." **\- Japanese**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Undeniable Ideals

* * *

Things are NOT going his way!

Okay, what the hell was wrong with him? Firstly, he injured one of Primo's guardians. Second, he demolished their backyard and garden—which they probably worked so hard on, especially Asari. Thirdly, the most worst of all is incapacitating not one but all the guardians including the founder himself! He shouldn't bare the honor of wearing the Vongola ring considering his actions.

Heaving a deep sigh, he rubbed his throbbing temples. Just what did he do to deserve this? Is it because he abandoned his paperwork and almost accidentally burning them in th process. "So much paper work!" He whined, leaning his head back against the wall. Betting all his guardians caused a havoc in the mansion. His thoughts then shifted back to the previous day.

**~Flashback~**

_He watched the fallen men fall into unconscious and fall limp. Tsuna loosened his tense muscles and dropped his 'boss facade'. The reason he acted so cold and snobby during their first encounter was because he did want the Primo to consider him as a weak, nonconfident successor._

_Stretching, his face broke out into a sorrowful smile. "Ah, I hope I didn't over do it. It could lead to a misunderstanding in the end." The brunette strolled over to the bodies and leaned Giotto against his side, supporting him with half his strength._

_An artistic wooden door came into view; a bluish white colored wall painted from one end to another. Elegant, Greek-like stone pillars supported the balcony along with stone railings. Also aligned with sleek, shiny wooden flooring. Just a perfect scenery for a backdoor—well, in Tsuna's opinion anyway._

_With a soundless creak, the door crept open. He cautious peeked around the frames making sure no one will catch him with their injured boss. The hallways echoed with pure silence, sending shivers up Tsuna's spine. 'Hiee! Reminds me of those horror movies!' He screeched inwardly, his hands absentmindedly gripping Giotto's body tighter._

_A whimper of pain from the blonde alerted the young adult; his worries overflowing. The previous depression thoughts rushed back once again, but Tsuna ignored them and continued his way through the familiar corridors. "Would be a bother if I didn't know which way was which." He silently chuckled to himself, turning left of the fifth hallway._

_An all-too-familiar white wooden door appeared. In his case, it would be considered " for Reborn's personal amusement". Unconsciously flinching, he placed his ancestor onto the plush soft bed. Then strode out the room searching for the household maids or butlers._

**~End Flashback~**

Of course that's how it all ended. But unfortunately, the servants bombarded him with infinite questions about if he were the Primo's younger brother and whatnot. Tsuna reculently agreed, his Dame side animely crying inwardly. Within an hour or so, the First Generation were patched up and disinfected.

The maids kindly reserved a luxurious, elegant bed chamber for him which he disagreed. But with the constant pleads and begging, he agreed forcibly. All his necessities were prepared for the night.

A quick bath was done then he settled into bed. Conflicts inflicted in his mind before drifting off.

It was a cool, fresh morning of the early dawn. The ball of heap that lay beneath shifted then emitting a soft grunt. A figure arised from the heap, his back slouched in an odd angle and the spikes of his hair flattened down to the root of his scalp. A very shriveled morning.

Tsuna rubbed at his eyes groggily. He leaned further more over and peeked beyond the drapes of red velvet fabric. The brunette treated off his substance of warmth; cringing at the ice cold air and wobbled over to the source of toiletries. Shutting the door with the heel of his foot, he loomed over the sink.

Stripping free of his clothing, he muttered, "_Ah, l'abitudine di svegliarsi così presto!_" Ah, the sense of drowsiness loosen his tongue of native language. That's right, _a _certain hitman is responsible, not that he would have the heart to blame him. "Baka Reborn.." He mumbled, concealing himself behind the curtain. The splash of water announced the beginning of his daily routine.

* * *

"A custom, ne," The mafia boss observed the suit before him; a simple, black suit. He laughed lightly, inserting his arms into the sleeves then straightening the wrinkles. His appearence in the mirror recalled: "MAFIA BOSS!" in huge letters which also included the golden trimmed cape.

Pressing his palm against the cold surface of the glass, he sighed then strode out the door. His soundless steps led him to the southern side of mansion toward the infirmary. The spacious room clung onto a cleansiness scent causing the brunette to recoil slightly. Wiggling his nose, he pried his senses onto the coma-like state generation that lay upon the medical beds.

His sight glued to a particular mafia boss as he slowly walked to his bedside. He took a seat into the not-so-comfortable chair, and gazed at the sleeping figure with guiltly orbs. Forcing his eyes away, he glanced at each individual in the similar condition. _'Face the true.'_ His mind whispered into his ear. Tsuna arose from his position then walked out, closing the door with silent creak.

The brunette strided down the halls with grace, greeting the maids and butlers politely. Magnificence, wooden doors stand tall between the intersection of the main hall, highly interesting his peak (considering the layout is constant through four centuries). He pushed the barricading piece of wood and an elegent view of the dining room appeared.

A maid, whom had recently entered, stared at Tsuna in surprise. Stuttering softly, she said, "_A-ah, Y-young Master-_"

"_Tsuna. No honorifics; Tsuna would do fine._" He raised his hand lightly, bowing slightly to flustered woman. Flashing a warm smile, he stated, "_Pleased to meet you,_" Ceasing his speeched to glance to the name tag stitched to her uniform. "_Liliana._"

Snapping herself out of her trance, she blushed lightly before returning the bow, smiling brightly. "_What would like, Tsuna-san?_"

Briefly gathering his thoughts, he said with shrug, "_The usual breakfast served._" Liliana nodded, walking beyond the golden trimmed, pure white doors.

Tsuna took a seat in the center of the table; he wouldn't want to replace the seats of the foudning generation. He suddenly bobbled his head left to right in a rhythmic pattern as if mesmorizing a melody. All the while the maid pushed open the doors and placed a tray of hot, fresh eggs, crisp brown pancakes, a duo of bacon, and a small portion of fried, soft potatoes.

The intoxicating aroma of breakfast broke Tsuna out of his humming session—which the maid silently giggled to. The batch of food in front of him made his mouth water and his stomach groan in protest. Grabbing a piece of silverware, he savored the taste; devouring it like a king would. With the very last crumb eaten, he placed the eating utensil down.

Tsuna leaned back against the chair, a content sigh leaving his lips. The clearing of a thoart startled him, his sights staring at his newfound maid friend who stood by his side. He flushed in embarrassment. "_Were you standing there the whole time?"_ He asked, his face reddening.

Liliana rubbed her head sheepishly, flushing a pink hue. "_Um, yes._" She announced meekly, feeling like she did something of big charge. "_Sorry, Tsuna-san._"

Tsuna tossed her an reassuring smile, arising from his comfortable position. He merely waved a dismissive hand before slowly making his way toward the exit of the room. He flashed her another smile as he walkled out, his words echoed off the walls filled with politeness aa the door shut.

"_Thank you very much, Liliana, for the heartwarming, delicious breakfast. I give you my graditude._"

* * *

The brunette roamed the halls in fasination, absorbing every last detail on the various walls of the large corridor. Four centuries into the past and not a single detail had been differed from; well, expect the repainted walls and floorings which reflected with a shimmering gleam, and the arrangement of furniture. The household itself seemed merelynas clean as it could possibly be aside from his decor, which had gotten more and more duller than when they had inherited the building. He chuckled lightly at that though. Now he planned on keeping the mansion spotless than before considering this era outshined them with a one-sided glance.

His hands caressed the polished wall, rubbing his thumb over the smooth, flat surface. His sight settled on the painting a few feet across his position. Wetness brinked behind his lids causing a burning sensation as a warm tear escaped. Wiping away lone tear, he slowly made his way until he stood fully in front of the portirat.

As his gaze leveled, his heart gave a painful throb.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Oh god, this was _too_ painful!

Gripping at his chest, he twisted his body and quickly made his way to one of the nearest rooms. Shutting the door, locking it in the process, he strided the floors with light steps then settled himself onto the sofa. He dumped his face into hia hands and grieved loudly, his heartbeats more painful than ever.

His heart formed a crack.

* * *

Ocean blue eyes snapped open. Primo observed his surrounds before jolting upright, landing on his two feet; but not for long as newly formed aching sensation arrupted from his lower torso. He yelped, falling back against the bed wincing and hissing in pain. He gently touched the neatly wrapped cloth around his chest then another painful sensation comenced. He sighed, leaning back on defeated and on loss of fatigue.

_'That man...'_ The previous brunet appeared in his mind. Panic filled his being as he grazed over the outcome of his guardians'. Frantically, he tried forcing his weakened body upward but to no avail. He hissed in pain, slumping in defeat once again.

"_I suggest you don't make any movements considering your current condition._" A voice pointed out, startling the blonde in his attempts to make progress.

With narrowed eyelids, he suspisiously took in the form of the man who invaded his recent thoughts. "_Who are you really?_" He demanded. The brunet casually leaned against the wall as if he was not indirectly threatened. A moment of silence was his response until he deadpanned, "_I don't serve to be treated as dirt as I have just saved you before death's hands._"

Giotto didn't answer, only solely focusing on the man before him. With a hesitant breath, he asked breathlessly, "_Our deaths?_" His pupils dilated instantly, a flashed of amber flames appeared then vanished just as quick. "_The man who once tried to murder my famliagia, standing so carelessly before my very eyes, saved us from your own death sentence! Okay, you've got my attention. What are your true intentions?_"

Tsuna looked taken back at the sudden outburst but recovered quickly, his eyes scanned over the many emotions flickering passing the blonde's face. Grasping his hands in a tight grip, he stuffed them into his pants pocket. He sighed inwardly. Things just got instanteously worse.

Oh god, please help him.

..

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to bother giving myself a pat on the back for completeing his chapter. I've been focusing on school that I hadn't much bothered finished up until not. God, I feel ashamed of myself. I'm deeply sorry for those who wished to get this story on the road. The next update may intent to be a longer wait, but hopefully I'll get off my lazy butt.

*Anyways, thank you for supporting me through. I'm thankful, so please wait patiently for the next chapter to be posted. And leave a review if you'd like. (:

_**-AnimexXxLuvver**_

_**EDITED: 12-05-14**_


	4. Interrogation

"_Vongola._" **\- Italian**

"Vongola." **\- Japanese**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

_**Chapter 4:** Interrogation_

* * *

His situation was desparate.

His first arrival was his downfall, especially dealing interrogation. He hadn't even thought of considering an action plan for this. Oh god, he was such an idiot! He mentally facepalmed. He would've gathered his thoughts but unfortunately Primo's sharp, intense gaze lingering on his form wasn't helping. AT ALL! Okay, take deep breaths. Nothing will happen. He silently reassured himself.

Tsuna licked his dried lips then took a seat in front of the alert blonde. He leaned into the chair, his cautious gaze meeting his ancestors. "_I'm sorry, Primo._" He apologized, unsure of his further intentions.

"_Why?_" Giotto inquired, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Tsuna noticeably flinched under his gaze, losing his calm composure completely—which Giotto captured immediately.

"_HIIEE! I-I'm sorry!_"

Opps! Bad move, Dame-Tsuna.

He shrieked, his arms taking a defensive posture around his head as if the other would strike, enraged. Giotto was completely taken back. What was this guy playing at? But to put that thought aside, did this guy actually screech like a woman? It would be impossible considering never in his life had he encounter such actions.

The blonde sweat dropped, an awkward silence settling in. Clearing his throat, he slowly asked, "_Um, so...did you really scream like a...girl?_"

Tsuna blushed, his posture dropping instantly as he fiddling with his toes nervously. He scratched his cheek meekly, his gaze stilled on the false fasination of his shoes. "_...Yes..._" He hesitantly squeaked out, his heated cheeks intensified.

Giotto gaped like a fish, his right eye twitching. Was this guy for _real_? But there could be a possibly he was hallucinating right now. Not — the truth is before his very eyes. The First Vongola don rubbed his temples, somewhat glaring at the other in confusion.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was internally freaking out, ripping his hair. Well, shit, there goes his only escape. And there goes Reborn's sadistic training to have the 'perfected' mafia don image. He'll wish his life bye-bye once he returns to his timeline. So, no need to worry right now. Yay! The brunette finally managed to calm himself and to peek at glance at the male staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Before he could manage a syllable out his mouth, Primo announced an errie declaration.

"_Before you begin, I'd like to have a word with you, with my Guardians' present. Speaking of which, where are my guardians'?_" Giotto asked, his voice threatening Tsuna to dare lie in his presence. Tsuna gulped audibly, a bead of sweat rushing down behind his nape. "_In the infirmary, and healthy.._" He responded, shrinking back.

"_Healthy_," He repeated as if tasting the choice of words. Giotto focused his sights on the frail frame of the brunette. "_Injuries?_" He inquired, tense.

"_P-perfectly fine.._" Tsuna squeaked again. Giotto twitched; his behavior was a bit unnerving, considering he did so in his presence. The blonde heaved a deep sigh, pushing his weight off the edge of the bed. His eyes narrowed slightly as he observed the obviously anxious young man. "_Stay where you are. I'll send an assistance to escort you shortly._" His tone gave off an warning.

Tsuna nodded quickly, leaning further into the seat to the limit where the chair could have broken in half. "_Y-yes!_"

Giotto sighed, locking the door as he stepped out. How could he have trusted this man to be alone when he'd personally injured his familiga? Shaking his head, he ordered a bypassing servant to have a guard escort the brunette to the interrogation room.

* * *

Tsuna released a hefty breath he'd been holding. Gosh, Primo can be scary once he's serious. A sudden intrusion from the escort gaven him a jump. The man nodded in his direction, signaling their departure. Tsuna remained silent and followed along in deep thought. Within in minutes, they reached the door down couple corridors. The escort knocked then left immediately, leaving Tsuna to shift nervously.

"_Come in_," Giotto called out, his voice partically hoarse. The brunette swallowed deeply and gently pushed open the doors, taking a peek around then entering completely. Unfortunately, the remaining Guardians' were seated around about the room, their gazes burning into his very soul. Tsuna gulped then shut the door silently, awkwardly standing there fiddling with his fingers.

"_Why don't you take a seat, Tsunayoshi?_" Giotto's tone was sharp.

He rushed to the nearest chair, taking a seat meekly. Before Primo could utter another word, his right-hand man abruptly rose from his position, his glare intensifying. "_So, this is the brat who dare defy me! Primo, let me handle this; it won't take long._" He sneered with a mischievious grin.

The blonde sighed at his friend's antics, raising his hand to signal him to stop. "_G, please calm down._" The red head shifted his glare to his boss, who calmly stared back. "Tch." He reculantly slumped into the chair, his eyes tracing back to the nervous brunette.

"_Lampo-sama's bored_," yawned a lime haired male who slouched in the seat, feet resting atop the table surface. "_Then get your ass out of here._" G growled, kicking the other's chair backwards.

"_And so what if I don't._" Lampo glanced at the grouchy male, rolling his eye (in Lampo's case, considering his habit of shutting the other eye). G reached fumbled with his pants pocket and instantly appeared with his personalized crossbow. "_Then I'll shoot your ass back to the Bovino._"

Lampo shrieked and ducked under the table, smacking his head on the underside. He whimpered, cowering in fright. "_H-he's the devil!_" He whispered, terrified. In an instant, Knuckles slammed his palms harshly against the table, sparing a glance at the red head male then sprinted to his side, pinning the poor man on the chair. With a bible and holy water magically appearing, Knuckles began his speech.

"_What a nusience_," Daemon turned his back, chuckling at the pathectic image of his boss. "_A boss should always keep his comrades in perfect order, Giotto._" The said male ignored the retort and glanced at his Cloud Guardian for assistance. Alaude merely met his gaze and grunted. A jingle of chains swiftly flew across the room, bouncing off the wall harmlessly and handcuffed the source of distruption.

Clink! Cue: Silence.

"_Thank you, Alaude._" Giotto sweat dropped. G didn't take that too well, lashing out, completely enraged. "_You-_"

"_G, can we please get this interogation over with._" G huffed in annoyance, obeying non-the-less. "_Knuckle, please return to your seat. Thank you._" All that was left was silence.

Tsuna stiffled his laughter, a sheepish grin spread across his face. But when Primo gained his sight on him, all humor dispersed. "_So, Tsunayoshi," To with he nodded. "Firstly, what knowledge do have based on the mafia?_"

Tsuna figdeted nervously, certainly not arrproving of the whole questioning event. "_Ehh..um...partically everything?_" He couldn't exactly lie considering Primo's legendary Hyper Intuition, but at least it was half the truth.

"More importantly, are you part of a famigila?" Giotto slightly clenching his fist. Tsuna shyly scratched his cheek. "_Um, yes and no._" An imaginary question mark appeared above every individuals heads. "_Uh...I'm in a famigila, but not exactly though._" _'And that fact that they are scary in real life.'_ He mentally continued.

Giotto raised a brow in slight suspicion. "_I see._" Tsuna nodded. "_Also, if your from Japan, why concern yourself in Italy, especially the mafia? And in that case, we'll speak your native language._"

"Well, I didn't exactly want to join the mafia, but was rather forced." Before the blonde could utter another word, a rather large explosion alerted to group.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I'm such a cheapstake. It's been many days and I've written a short chapter within that whole gap. T_T I feel sad. And secondly, this chapter sucked like beans.

**_-AnimexXxLuvver_**

**_EDITED: 12-05-14_**


	5. Through My Eyes

_"Vongola."_** \- Italian**

"Vongola."** \- Japanese**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I d__o not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

_**Chapter 5:** Through My Eyes_

* * *

_BOOM! CRASH!_

The room shaked for a split second, immediately alerting the startled occupants seated around the large table. The blonde sitting at the head of the table dashed from his position, instantly undergoing Hyper Dying Will Mode. His guardians followed, weapons in hand in defense. Unfortunately, Tsuna had fallen off his seat in the process, stumbling to regain his composure.

With an authoritive tone, he commanded, "_Commence defense mode. Stabilize the remaining of the mansion._" His companions nodded, the thought of their injuries long forgotten which Tsuna caught first handly. He stumbled over his words as tried stopping them from gaining further wounds.

"Er...Giotto-san..." He was immediately ignored and pushed to the side in a harsh manner. Neither spared him a glance, following orders to clear the building of victims. Tsuna watched helplessly as they sprinted pass him as if he were nothing but air to them. Right now their first priority was to draw the enemy away from the headquarters and defeat the offenders.

The brunette panicked, tripping over his feet as he trudged far behind them. "G-giotto-san..!" He shouted down the corridor but it didn't seem to reach the other's ears. The group dissappeared from his view as they turned a left into the next hall. Tsuna slowed his steps, stopping completely as he rethought over the situation.

It started off as a quiet, awkward moment for the rest of his stay in the mansion. Then which led to a deadly silence to a havoc interrogation in seconds. Finally, an explosion went off near or within the mansion causing the First Generation to react insanely serious. Well, it's expected since their base is under attack and could possibly be affliated with issues from other mafia families. As for him, he learned the hard way; not heeding his tutor's warnings about preparing for an unexpected event. Thus, allowing his dear friends to be injuried whereas his blamed himself for stupidity and selflishness. His conversation with Reborn in mind.

_He chuckled lightly, an amused glint in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm absolutely sure nothing with happen any time soon." He said as he stared at the hitman standing before him._

_The hitman frowned in distain, his student's words like a vicious snake biting at him. He shouldn't be an careless idiot who thinks everything in the mafia is an opportunity to choose the safe side, to relax and wait for an intrusion to take place. He'll definitely drill some sense into that stupid student of his. With a tilt of his fedora, he responded, "A mafia boss would survey his surroundings and set a situation into play, waiting for the unexpected. Unlike you Dame-Tsuna, he would be prepared to protect his comrades."_

_Tsuna's eyes rose to the fringes of his bangs, feeling a little disheartened to hear his tutor insult him so blantly, especially comparing him to those promptly organized bosses. His eyes casted over his fingers lying on the desk, a deep thought overflowing his senses. He had a belief in his thoughtfulness, constantly reassuring himself everything will be fine. If anything did ever happen, he would plan quickly and evalute the situation and choose the safer way out. Protect his friends was his first priority._

_He nodded to himself silently agreeing with his thoughts. He stared at the hitman, an assuring smile on his face. "You worry too much, Reborn. Everything will be fine." Reborn remained silent, a deeper frown marrowing his lips. He started to the door, gripping the knob, but not before stating, "You better be damned sure."_

_Decimo blinked. His tutor sounded so angry as if he'd done something wrong. But he will not let his words affect him. He was confident in himself about his conclusions. He shook his head and continued signing the paperwork groggily._

_Not a week later an enemy suddenly appeared and launched an attack on the unsuspected individuals. At the duration of victory, his guardians had injuries varying from minor to major along with the maids and butlers with several wounds. It sadden him how much of a mistake he made. From this day forward he promised himself he wouldn't take selflish, rash decisions to result in his family getting hurt._

Until that day from now he still carried it with him. But it seems Giotto has taken a part to his previous mistake. Restarting his chase, he sprinted down the long corridors with long strides, entering the main hall in a few seconds time. Another explosion erupted from outside giving his senses a dreading feeling. "Giotto-san!" He dashed through the doors in a panic, his face pale. Upon reaching the entrance, he was met with a horrible sight.

His ancestor was currently standing against three people, his fists blazing furiously as he dodged an incoming kick to the abdomen. He knocked out the attacker with a single thrust to the chin, breaking the jaw bone. As his right-hand man, G was several feet from his boss charging the mafioso with his crossbow. He snarled viciously, "_Die you fucking bastards!_" He clicked the trigger and a large bomb exploded, sending debris everywhere. So that's where all the explosions were coming from.

His sights then landed on Asari and Knuckle who were back to back; Asari's uneven katanas shrouded in Rain flames as is Knuckle's fists in Sun flames. Alaude was solo, fighting the enemies with ease despite his injuries. Like the skylark, Daemon was handling the situation well in his state. But Lampo was no where to be found. Overall, they were going great even with their conditions but that's not what worried him. What did was that if they keep this up, their wounds would reopen resulting in blood loss and severe pain, and he absolutely didn't want that happening.

Tsuna raced down the steps to stand from a safe distance of the ongoing battle. Flailing his arms, he cupped his mouth and shouted all that he could muster up. "GIOTTO-SAN! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT!" He tried shouting over the clashing of weapons and flesh but was ignored once again. He groaned, frantically trying to strive for a better plan. Apparently none came to mind. But one stuck to him: fighting alongside the First Generation.

He shook his head. That is the best option but it would certainly do him no good considering it would blow his cover in a matter of seconds. Not that he had a choice or anything, it was for the sake of his existance and the future. Heaving deeply he fiddled through his pockets and took out the "ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES" pill and mittens stitched with 27 on the surface. Closing his eyes and slipping on the mittens, he swallowed the pill and a bright, pure orange flame appearing on his forehead. As he opened his eyes, his once chocolate brown eyes were now a deep amber color, shining with newfound determination. His mittens were now specialized gloves shrouded with blazing Sky flames; the roman numeral X embled within a circle on the backside of his palms.

Dashing in the direction of the nearest enemy, he kneeled him in the gut alongside with an uppercut to the jaw. The man stumbled back clutching his aching bone, moaning in pain. The man then glowered, bellowing, "_You'll pay for that!_" He winced but continued his movements. He threw a weak, unaccurate punch which Tsuna caught with ease. With slightly narrowed eyes, he twisted the man's arms but not too harshly then knocked the man unconscious, settling the man down. He repeated the same with the other Mafiosos.

Giotto rendered backwards panting heavily while his best friend glanced at him worriedly. "_Giotto, you alright?_" He asked, their backs touching at a certain point. The other side gain more allies each passing minute making it harder to defend themselves considering they keep throwing themselves at them aggressively. His boss nodded wearily, his vision getting blurry. "_Y-yeah...don't worry, G..."_

One of the man cackled darkly, grinning maliciously. "I_t seems Primo has finally reached his limit. This'll definitely give is an advantage, boys,_" He announced with cold amusement to his comrades. Some grunted while others laughed at the pitiful state of the strongest mafia boss who was crumbling at their very feet. Other man shouted, "_Ha! It's what he deserves for destroying our headquarters and disbanding our famiglia! That bastard!_"

At this comment the Primo's right-hand man growled ferociously, tightly gripping his crossbow. He lashed out furiously, "_So low for you to ambush a weakened famiglia. No wonder you had been disbanded just as easily!_" The enemies snarled viciously not taking the insult lightly. "_Argh! Kill those bastards!_" He shouted in anguish. His comrades screamed in rage, charging head on at full speed.

Wincing, G sneered, "_Tch, fucking bastards._" He looked at Giotto in concern. "_Giotto, are you alright? Will you be able to handle this?_" The blonde chuckled weakly, glancing over his shoulder with determined eyes. He smirked, stating, "_Do you really think that this would stop me, G?_" His friend blinked in surprise but then returned the smirk. "_Then let's kick their asses!_" The guardians heard loud and clear and nodded in agreement, their eyes sharpening and shining with determination. "_Let's go!_" At their boss's proclaim they charged with newfound strength and encouragement.

On the sidelines Tsuna gasped in horror, gaping at the scene. Wow, their resolve must have a firm committment. He stared in amazement. But it was also his duty to protect those in need, too. Taking stance he inhaled and exhale deeply before launching his body forward at unbelievable speed. A streak of orange, amber flames were left in his awake. Time for him to take the spotlight.

Giotto grunted loudly as a kick punctured his healing wound. Gripping his side, he coughed blood resulting in his guardian to cast him concerned, desparate glances. "_Giotto!_" G roared as he shot the mafioso in the gut then dashed over to his dearest friend. He kneeled down to his fallen companion and tried to ease the pain. "_Giotto, hang on there!_" The blonde stared at the sky in a daze then to his childhood friend, smiling warmly. He raised his slightly bloody, tainted glove and gently carassed his cheek. "_It's okay, G..._"

"_Damnit, don't talk, Giotto,_" The red head panicked, clutching his friends shoulders trying to overthink the situation. The Primo Vongola don winced and groaned in pain, clutching his wound. His right-hand man looked left to right as a huge amount of men in suits barricaded them in a circle slowing advancing. He cursed vehemently under his breath.

One of the mafiaos cackled humorlessly. "_Ha! Has the puppy lost it's owner?_" He taunted, a few other laughing. "_Well, this makes the job much easier._" He sounded delighted yet not in a nice way. Unfortunately before he could take advantage, a blur flew by leaving burnt marks on the grass. The spectators gaped in utter disbelief.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he maintained his stance in mid-air. "_What you're doing is wrong. Please stop._" He voiced his desparation while his calm posture stilled. "_Please, I don't want to do this. Just stop._" He pleaded.

The man blinked out of his dazed stated and glared at the floating young adult. "_Who are you!?_" He demanded. Then he smirked coldly. "_Oooh~ You must be Primo's younger brother I assume. Heh, boss will be pleased to know we've captured his sibling._" He then made a gesturing motion with his hand, grinning sadistically. "_Look here, boy. You don't want anything to happen to your brother, right? If so, we could make an exchangement and nobody will be harmed. How 'bout it?_"

Decimo snorted quietly. This had happened many times in the past. They would hold hostages and try to lure them into a trap then kill two birds with one stone in the end. It's pathetic and low of them to do such a thing. He shook his head in denial, ignoring the brother terms spoken, and said, "That's an old trick to be fooled with. But please, stop all this."

The man frowned in distain, deciding on the fact to use sheer force the boy to succumb to them. "_Don't test my patience, boy. You wouldn't really want to get on my bad side._" He warned, gripping his weapon tighter.

Tsuna frowned, not enjoying the way things were turning out. He wouldn't want to fight but it left him no choice. He considered the First Generation as family and it was his will to protect his family. This was making him uncomfortable. Making a deep breath, he formed a stance whereas his hands were shaped into a triangle and his posture straight. The flame on his forehead flickered instantly as a powerful surge of wind whirled around his lithe form. The flickered increased dramatically then stopped suddenly as he calmly announced, "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

The mafiosos' eyes widen at the familiar statement, a terrified shiver sent down their spines. This was the fearsome, legendary attack founded from the Vongola Primo. Seems they're gonna get their asses frozen for a long time. Without hesitation, they screamed and ran for their lives. But it was too late, they were frozen for who-knows-how-long.

During this whole interaction, Giotto and G were gaping and staring in disbelief. Not only does his boy resemble Primo but he also knew his attacks, too. This boy was definitely something which only added more to their curiousity and interest. Said boy landed nearby and rushed to their side, kneeling over his ancestor in great worry. "Giotto-san! Are you alright?"

G snapped back to reality and stared at him suspisiously, arching an eyebrow. Giotto felt the aching rack his body but choose to ignore it, concentrating on the brunette. "_Y-you..._" He fell out of his Hyper Dying Will Mode moments after he collapsed and now lay there in a bloody heap, his wounds reopened. G was in the same state.

Tsuna gently lifted the blonde to sit upright, still in Hyper mode. His usual collective, calm irises shone with deep concern. "Giotto-san, please don't talk! I'll get Knuckle-san to heal you as soon as possible." He babbled. G sat in silence trying to complement the brunette's actions while Giotto stared in shock.

Decimo looked up at the red haired male and instructed, "G-san, protect Giotto-san while I go get Knuckle-san." And without waiting for a response he stood up and sprinted into the direction of the Sun Guardian. The duo sat (laid in Giotto's condiotion) there in surprise, having a hard time to digest the young adult's interactions.

Primo broke the silence by starting, "_G, do you-_" Only to get cut off my the man who rubbed his temples in frustration. "_Even I don't what to think of it, Giotto. And stop talking, you'll harm your injuries further._" He stated sternly, mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

Giotto zipped his mouth shut. For now, he'll have to trust Tsuna and wait for the outcome. Hopefully things won't go bad.

...

* * *

**A/N:** Updated! :D So, please review. Also, I've noticed this chapter has Italian dialogue mostly. Only Japanese here and there, especially from Tsuna, well, Dame-Tsuna anyways. Well, that's Italy for you. :P

**_-AnimexXxLuvver_**


	6. Report

_"Vongola."** \- Italian**_

"Vongola."_ **\- Japanese**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

_**Chapter 6:** Report_

* * *

Present [400 years into the future] **— Vongola Headquarters, Silicy, Italy**

A silverette rashed down hall after hall, his aching feet harshly smacking against the marble flooring. Some patroling officers curiously watching as the Storm Guardian zoom by in a shaken, dissheaveled manner. They shook their head, assuming the spoiled Lightning Guardian has done something to upset the man. But infortunately, that was not the case at all. Several minutes ago, the guardian recieved a call from one of Vongola's most trusted mechanics.

Hayato answered with his usual greeting, "What do you want?"

On the other line, shuffling could be heard along with clanks of metal. After a breaths silence, a voice responded in a hesitant tone. "U-um, Gokudera-san-?

Hayato merely rolled his eyes, clutching the device tightly but not enough to shatter. "What?" He was agitated.

"U-uh, w-we have a p-problem..!" A gurgling sound could be heard — sounds like his just released his waste. Yuck. He frowned, cringing in disgust. Focusing on the topic at hand, he answered rather hastily, "What's going on?" He'd be damned if anything were to happen to Juudaime.

"E-erm...-" A loud crashing sound resounded from the other line. Then next came the shuffle of clothes and a painful groan. The silverette sighed frustratedly; Shoichi better have a good explanation or someone is going to blown to smithereens. More rustling then the breathing of another.

"Shoichi fainted." Was a brief reply from Spanner. Typical. "We do have a problem. It has to do with Tsunayoshi." At that, the man froze in his tracks. The worst sceneries came to mind in an instant. With a wary, concerned tone, he asked quickly, "What happened? Is Juudaime alright? Where is he?! Is he hurt?!" He rambled on.

The man on the line didn't bother to interrupt his worrisome rant. Only until his breath was wasted was when he decided to speak. "Gokudera-san, delay this message to the Guardians, including the infant. We need to consult with this directly." Before he could respond, the line went dead. And that was all it took for him to dash in the speed of light. He'd call those idiots later. Right now his boss's life was in danger; that's all that mattered.

The silverette's brow furrowed. 'Don't worry, Juudaime. You're right-hand man is coming to save you.' At ten seconds flat he arrived at the doors of the mechanic's laboratrory. He slammed the doors, dashing inside only to see his fellow guardians and the Sun Acrobaleno waiting. The infant in the orange striped fedora merely glanced at him then turned to Spanner, one of Vongola's mechanics.

"Spanner, what is it for you to call us here?" He spoke in squeaky, almost-girlish tone.

Spanner scratched his head with the tip of a wrench, a somewhat blank look on his face. His red head companion sprawled out on the floor, swirls adorning his eyes. Before getting into serious business, he needed to confirm his previous location. "When was the last time you seen Tsunayoshi?" He asked.

Some blinked while others remained indifferent. But Hayato wasn't going to wait around, he needed to get to the bottom of this situation quickly. He stomped forward into Spanner's face. "Juudaime is in danger. We need to help him as quick as we can! There isn't time for—"

Reborn aimed a swift, strike of his foot onto the male's face knocking him backwards. "Your complaints will come later. Right now, we need evidence."

Hayato grumbled under his breath but complied none-the-less. "Yes, Reborn-san." He grumbled. Reborn ignored him and stared at the blonde. "Dame-Tsuna should be stablizing his family, not to report missing."

Takeshi rubbed his neck, laughing — but the usual cheeriness embled inside was not there. His face appearing serious, worried. "Last I seen him was when he visited me during my baseball practice sessions."

"Last time I seen Sawada was when Kangaryuu and I were training," Was a civilized reply from the white-haired Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sawagaga. His white hair spiked up sharply as his grey eyes narrowed considerably. He dropped his habit of yelling "extreme" several months after they've been inherited of the Vongola Guardians fully.

The full grown adult-yet-brat male leaning stretching lazyily on the metallic chair yawned. Lambo's body was tense, yet his usual complaints were there. "Tsuna-nii was helping Lambo-sama pick up his candy." Was the short response from the Lightning Guardian. Nothing much there but at least it was some evidence to his whereabouts.

"B-bossu was teaching me to be stronger this morning," A petite girl with straight, long purple haired said meekly. Her wide eye shining with concern (the other concealed by a eye patch) as she cluched her trident in her palm. Another person stood beside her, only taller and musculer. This person had dark blue hair styled of a pineapple, a long ponytail traveling along his back. His red and blue eye glinting with mischievousness. "Oya? Tsunayoshi has gone missing?" Purposely ignoring the given request.

"Mukuro." Reborn turned to the illusionist, his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes. Mukuro merely glanced at the infant, then answered, "Tsunayoshi is none of my concern, especially the mafia." Then he strided out the door. Everyone stared at the area his last stood, an unexplainable expression on their face.

"Che, what's his problem," Hayato growled. "And that bastard dare says he doesn't care about Juudaime! Who does he think he is?" He lashed out once again, clutching his dynamites one both hands — already lit. Takeshi headlocked the enraged, brewing Storm Guardian, while laughing. "Hayato, calm down."

"Get off me!"

Reborn stepped on the two dynimites laying near by, distinguishing it's explosive count down. He glowered at the duo — even if this eyes never have an reaction, just a black abyss, which is pretty scary — and aimed his now weapon-pet Leon. "We have more issues to comply with. If you are done playing, we'd like to get a move on."

The two guardians flinched at the harsh tone spewing from the usual michievous, teasing demeanor they were so accustomed to. They rushed to their feet, now looking at Reborn's back which was turned to them.

Reborn has certainly never changed his ways from the beginning. He's always manipulating his boss under the influence of the "cursed" paperwork, driving the brunet to awaken highly exhausted each morning. He absolutely loves to entertain himself by causing the guardians' occasional conflicts. For example, he "pranks" the unsuspecting individuals then blames another for his "art of defiancy." He is the master mind of deceiving, or the Sun Acrobaleno, Vongola's Advisor. Reborn is just Reborn.

"Where's Hibari Kyoya?" The hitman asked. Some of the guardians shrugged.

"Hn. What is it, infant?" Kyoya's voice sudden spoke, startling Takeshi who laughed it off. "Haha, Kyoya, you scared me." He rubbed his nape sheepishly. Hayato snorted, mumbling the lines among 'stupid baseball freak' under his breath. Reborn stared at the ex-prefect. "Where have you last seen Tsuna?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, leaning on the wall beside the automatic doors. He closed his eyes. "The omnivore has gone missing, hm." Just like Mukuro, he ignored the question given. Reborn continued staring then spoke. "Kyoya. Where was Tsuna."

The ex-prefect opened his eyes, glancing at the now angered infant. It was rare to see the hitman angry, especially around that boss of his. The others may or may have not noticed that the Acrobaleno has grown a soft spot for the brunet. He came to accept the young male eventually, himself include. Over the years, Tsuna has grown significantly and mature

With an inaudible sigh, he ebalorated briefly, "The omnivore assigned me on an investigation a few days ago. That's the last time I've seen him." Reborn stared then nodded shortly after. He turned to the blonde engineer.

"Hm, to the point," Spanner nodded. "It seems Tsunayoshi has been vanished off the face world. We haven't been able to locate his flames on our newly developed radar. Like he disappeared without a trace."

Silence was thick in the air. Then;

"Juudaime...disappeared?" Hayato hesitantly asked. Takeshi frowned beside him, shuffling uneasy. Ryohei's eyes widen, it fully losing it's enthusiasm. Chrome gasped, covering her mouth as tears came to her eyes. Kyoya gripped his tonfas tightly, a frown marring his face. A shadow casted over the hitman's eyes giving him an intimidating look.

"We haven't traced any unusual phenomenons in nearby areas. But strange waves have been radiating from Europe."

"**_...from the Vendice Prison._**"

...

* * *

**A/N:** Gomen, Gomen! I feel so uncool not updating for a whole month, and this chapter is soooo short. But anyways, I love getting the reviews. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favs. (: Not sure when I'll update again but please be patient.

**_-AnimexXxLuvver_**


	7. Disquiet

"_Vongola._" **\- Italian**

"Vongola." **\- Japanese**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

_**Chapter 7:** Disquiet_

* * *

Present [400 years into the future] **— Vongola Headquarters, Sicily, Italy**

All the occupants eyes widen in utter disbelief, though several masked the emotion. Like a sharp cut to break the thickening tension, many couldn't bring themselves to speak. Even so, the inventors were quite shocked themselves despite learning the connection.

"V-Vendice?!" Hayato sputtered. "What do they have to do with Juudiame's disappearance?"

Spanner shrugged at the given question, also not knowing the answer himself. "Possibly anything. We haven't looked deeper since none of our radars and machines gave too much knowledge." He stratched his head in thought. "Unless you look into the matter itself."

The guardians flinched at the request. The Arcobaleno tugged his fedora lower, clicking his tongue. "Individually," Reborn interjected. The attention was brought to the infant. "This means risking the freedom and justification of Vongola's Guardians'. Also we'll most likely have a slim chance receiving any hints or clues."

"That's the most we've decided to side with. Other than that, we're back to base one." Irie spoke up, gaining the spotlight. "But we have many theories to make a connection with. There are many possiblities — but the Vendice is our best one yet, unless the circumstances differ."

Everyone was in a turmoil at the vague explanation. Whether to take a risky, dangerous chance to save their boss or continue to drag endless worrisome days one after another. But they will not wait for chance, this is their gentle, precious sky. They may never get a chance like this again.

"I will do my best to save Juudiame!" Hayato clenched his fist, his eyes burning in a fierce, desperate determination. Eventually all the guardians agreed, the ferocious desire in their eyes shining bright. Reborn smirked then turned to the inventors. "Contact me when you gain more knowledge. We've got to save Dame-Tsuna."

He turned to the guardians. "And you'll all be training with me for the time being."

* * *

Past [400 years into the past] **— Vongola Mansion**

The once lovely, healthy green grass was instantly turned into a gruesome battlefield, crimson staining quickly. The use of flames flaring from one spot to another. To Tsuna, it was all a blur. His heart beat pounded in his ears as he felt the sooth assuring warm sensation of his flame flickering on his forehead. His eyes frantically searched for the priest, only to find him in a three-to-one confrontion.

Suddenly, an immense poke throbbed at his temple causing him to wince. Then unexpectedly, his body felt numb, almost as if it had failed him, shutting down. The air was suffocating, harder to breath. Bile started to rise at the back of his throat. Tsuna stumbled to the ground and catched himself kneeling over, trying to regain his senses back.

Then one painful beat at his heart. His body tingled.

Everything seemed to slow down.

The three mafiasos had the upper hand while Knuckle was steadily losing the advantage. Immobilized, he watched the scene with morification. "Knuckle-san!" His voice seemed to echo, Tsuna realized. Said man dodged a swept to his legs, catching only a glimpse of Tsuna before exchanging some blows.

One of men chuckled humorlessly at Tsuna. "_This brat is your savior? Ha, pitiful! Obviously the Vongola Guardians are truly weak; hiding behind a mask to conceal their flaws._"

Knuckle barely evaded the deadly slash of a sword until the enemy used the short momentum to use a special techinque. Twisting his foot in an almost fluid dance motion, he swung the sword in the air at a fast rate. A bluish hue enveloped the sword as the man mumbled incoherant phrases. The blue hue bursted brightly, the sound of glass breaking followed after. The man jumped to reached the sword, clutching the hem tightly and roared infuriatingly, "_Vendetta selveggia di Kyuu_!"

Knuckle gritted his teeth. He looked up.

The sharp, glaring glimmer of the sword. The mafiaso's dangerous feral grin.

"_—your path ends here, dear Guardian!_"

"_Knu—hat—re—you—oing—?_"

"—!" He registered pain then the unforgiving ground. His vision was blurrly, the smell and taste of blood swarmed his senses. Sound never reached his ears; only silence echoed.

"_Kn—KNUCKLE!_" Giotto's voice? No...? Yes, of course, his dear friend.

_'Giotto, my dearest friend. Lead the Vongola into a brighter future, along the Guardians whom I cherished as blood family. As I have failed, please continue on in happiness. Do not mourn for my loss. I'll be with the Father, in peace. May we meet in the next life.' _A faint smile appeared on his face. An understanding, gentle smile.

He breathed his last breath as the Father took him away.

Tsuna frozen and trembled from shock, tears unknownly running. He witnessed the merciless death of Onii-san's ancestor. The previous bile arises again which he forced down. Knuckle wasn't suppose to die, not this early. According to Reborn's lectures, they continued to lead Vongola into their mid-old ages, which is when they retired, settling down in peaceful, isolate areas.

The murder laughed, feeling powerful as he defeated the Sun Guardian in one blow. He was truly disgusting. Tsuna watched with wide eyes the man—covered entirely in Knuckle's blood—examined his sword, inspecting the crimson stains. He nearly fainted as the man licked the sword, his face twisting to one of insanity and delight as he swallowed the liquid.

"_At least his blood makes up for his pitful combat skills_," He threw his back, howling. His partners accompanied him, leaning on one another gasping for breath as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

Tsuna clenched his fists, anger exploding inside of him like the untamable temper of his dear friend and guardian. His blood boiled, the feeling of hatred swarming in depths of his mind. The heat of his flames coursed through his body, emitting an image of ferocious bright auburn aura surrounding him. He felt the flame on his forehead burn grow larger, the heat rising.

Tsuna rised to his feet glaring at the laughing hyenas. "_**This is no laughing matter**_," His voice turned more deep and darker at higher levels. The mafiosos instantly stopped, a shiver racing through their spines.

The young man who came to the Sun Guardian's rescue was a terrifiying sight to behold. His dangerous bright orange eyes reflected grief, rage, regret. Sky flames were ignited on his hands and forehand, burning fierce. This spiked a reaction from the enemies. He was similiar to...

"_...P-Primo!_" One of the mafiaoso gasped. "_It's Vongola Primo!_"

They stepped back in fear. "**_Ha, now you're the ones running. Wouldn't you want to experience the same fate?_**"

One of the men snapped out of his dilemma, pushing back against his partners behind him. He quickly turned and shoved them out of his path, stumbling to run on his trembling legs. "_Move out of the way, idiots! If you don't get your asses moving, we're all dead!_"

As he stepped forward, his body froze. The man panicked, itching for his body to move only to no avail. "_W-what is this?! Let me g-?_"

"**_Hah? Don't make me laugh you disgrace of human flesh_**," Tsuna snarled. "**_It'd only be fair if you had the same experience, wouldn't it? Now hold still while I rip that delicate flesh of yours to pieces._**" He licked his lips, a wicked gleam in his eyes. One quick glance from the man sent him into a rain of tears and long, deranged cries of despair.

Off to the side the other mafiosos stared in shock; while others had the right mind to at least make an escape. Primo could only gape, his features pale as a cold, dreadful feeling course through his body. He watched, petrified, as Tsuna grinned maliciously, torturing the man without mercy. He could see in his eyes; this wasn't Tsuna. It was someone entirely different.

"_Prego, vi prego... Lascio i locali e non torneranno più!_" The man begged, reverting back to his naive language. There was no other word to describe the utter gore that befell on him. His body was beyond recognition, a huge pool of blood beneath him.

"_Perché non implori al Padre sotto cieli_," With a twisted smile, Tsuna set his body aflame.

The man's screams traveled for miles.

* * *

His mind went black for a second.

He blinked.

"_Why don't you take a seat, Tsunayoshi_," His ancestor's voice reached his ears.

Tsuna blinked again. Wasn't...? ...How?

What happened to Knuckle-san? Did he really...?

He took a glimpse around the room he was currently in. Primo was seated on a beige sofa, Asari flanking his left and G to his right whose foot is propped up with the help of the small coffee table. He watched as the Storm Guardian discarded the cigarette in his mouth. The next, he jumped off his position and snarled, "_So, this is the brat who dare defy me! Primo, let me handle this; it won't take long._" His mischievious grin made Tsuna flinch internally.

_'Isn't... this happened a little before the ambush...'_ Tsuna thought, observing what is happening before his eyes.

Giotto sighed, raising a hand. "_G, please calm down._" The man reculantly comply, sitting down with a 'tch'.

"_Lampo-sama's bored_," Lampo yawned. G, being the one to never put up with his antics, kicked his chair over. Then happened another quarrel.

Tsuna zoned them out, trying to comprehend what had happened. Firstly, Primo asked him which family he'd come from. Before he could answer however, an axplosion went off, then the battle began. Which leads him to where Knuckle was murdered. Tsuna grimace, his gut twisting in discomfort. Knuckle wasn't suppose to be on his deathbed. That was another odd thing. Then again, he, himself, became out of controlled and...and... _'No,'_ He thought his head.

His eyebrows crunched. But, his mind went black then now this happened. It isn't possible for him to go from one place to another. Maybe Mukuro, which was different case since he welds mist flames. Unless...he traveled himself? No, that can't be. Byakuran might be able to since how to was able to contact with his parallel world's self. Now that he thought about it, Yuni had the ability to look into the future.

His eyes widen in shock.

Nooooo. This wasn't just happening.

Don't tell him that he can...

"_Tsunayoshi_," He snapped his attention to the world around him to see all of the First Generation gave him scrutinizing gazes. Primo's eyes narrowed as Tsuna shifted his sights on him.

He swallowed hard just as the weight of everything settled on his shoulders. Shit just got even more real.

Well, maybe because he can fucking _see into the future_!

Fucking fantastic.

* * *

"_Prego, vi prego... Lascio i locali e non torneranno più!_" **—** "Please, I beg of you... I'll leave the premises and never come again!" **— [Italian]**

"_Perché non implori al Padre sotto cieli_" **—** "Why don't you beg to the Father below heaven" **— [Italian]**

**A/N: Hello dearest fellow readers! I apologize for the longest wait you've probably had. I'm so glad I updated since I've been waiting to update. Not to deflate your excitement, but after this update I don't know whether there will be a short or long-term haitus. I'm sincerely sorry. May you just wait for me once again. Then again, you readers make my heart gleam brighter for further chapters. :)**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	8. NOTICE TO READERS

**ATTENTION READERS:**

_Do or Die _**WILL BE UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION. ANY UPDATES FROM THIS STORY WILL ONLY BE THE EDITED PORTION OF EACH CHAPTER. HOWEVER, I INTENT TO CHANGE THE PLOT IN THE BEGINNING. THE WORK OF IT NOW IS CRINGE WORTHY. TO SAY, THIS STORY WILL BE UNDER HEAVY EDITING. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.**

**-****_AnimexXxLuvver_**


End file.
